


Seven Bloody Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Brothers, Death, Gen, SPN - Freeform, Sad, gen - Freeform, sammy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam's had plenty of time to think it over. he decides he's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
